Mushroom-Sarassaland Union
by Luigi32
Summary: Mushroom Kingdom and Sarassaland Kingdom has united under a single government based on Toad Town! Read the story between Daisy and her allies and enemies
1. Prologue

Mushroom-Sarassaland Kingdom Union

Imagine what'll happen if Mushroom Kingdom and Sarassaland Kingdom unite as a Union, caused by the Prince of Mushroom Kingdom, Albert II married the Princess of Sarassaland Kingdom, Princess Mary. 8 years after their marriage, they have their first daughter, Princess Daisy, but unfortunately, the King already have another daughter from his another consort, Consort Catherine, this may cause trouble cause some people thought that the heir to the throne is the son/daughter of the King and Queen, but other thought that the heir of the throne is the King's oldest son/daughter, no matter it's from the Queen/the consort, and Queen Mary has her second daughter 9 months after Princess Daisy's birth, and almost at the same time, Consort Catherine has her second daughter too.

STORY:

August 1, 1989

"No Grandpa! Don't leave us! *Sob*" Daisy cried as his Grandfather, Albert I, the former King of Mushroom Kingdom said his last words

"Albert, you shall *Cough* take over this kingdom and keep this union forever, and you Daisy, you shall take over your father's position when he pass away *Cough*, and please be careful, none of those ministers could be trusted, thank you" Said the King Albert I as he closed his eyes forever and ever

"Yes… father, I've listened and obey your last word" Said the current King Albert II while giving a bow to his late father

Daisy cried louder

1 year later…

Daisy, Peach and their stepsisters begin their Junior High school today, as the prettiest girl at school, many boy are chasing Daisy without thinking that she's a Princess, this cause Princess Cathleen become jealous

"Hey Steel! Long time no see!" Said Daisy to her old friend, Steel

"Same here" Asked Steel, "aren't you suppose to be with your sisters?"

"I suppose to, but I don't where they are"

"Hey Daisy, time to go to class!" Cathleen suddenly approaches

"Is that your sister?" Asked Steel

"Stepsister actually" Answered Daisy with a weird voice

"Hey, I'm Cathleen, what's your name?" Ask Cathleen arrogantly

"I'm Steel" Replied Steel

"Nice to meet you Steel" Said Cathleen, "well, if you don't want to go to class, I'll go myself"

Cathleen leaves

"I don't like her really, she maybe kind from her face, but not inside *Sigh*" Said Steel while shaking his head, "Well, I'll find Kevin, wanna come?"

"OK!" Replied Daisy

Cathleen, who is always jealous with Daisy, especially when she sees that Daisy is with his friend, no matter with boy or girl (mostly boy)

That school, is Mushroom Kingdom Royal School which located near the Palace, every student there are a noble or at least, a very rich student, no matter the students there are very arrogant.

"I'm really nervous really" Said Luigi

"Nah, keep calm and you can do it" Said Kevin

Kevin is Mario and Luigi's best friend for 6 years

"I guess that there won't be any friend of mine or Mario's"

"Hey hold on, there is Derek and Steel, don't worry"

"Wait, Derek and Steel were there? I thought Steel wasn't a noble"

"At least his parent have enough money, his father is a very rich CEO"

"Then what about me and Mario? Our father just a farmer, breeder and fisherman"

"Don't say that, unless you've enough intelligence to get a scholarship, be positive!"

At the school…

"Aren't you Mario and Luigi?" Ask the school secretary

"Yes we are" Said Mario

"The Headmaster would like to see you, this way"

"Good luck!" Said Kevin

"Hey Kevin!" Called Steel

"Hey…" Replied Kevin

"Hey hey, this must be Princess Daisy!" Said Kevin

*Laugh* "You look taller than before" Praised Daisy, "Anyway, whose that 2 guys?"

"Ahhh, they are the one who received the scholarship" Answered Kevin

"I heard that they are more clever than Derek" Said Steel

"Really?" Ask Daisy in disbelief tone

"I heard from Princess Peach" Said Steel

"Name?" Asked Daisy

"I don't know, you can ask your sister" Said Steel

"Let's find class!" Said Daisy

"Good Idea! Replied Steel

"You two can go first, I'll wait for the my friends" Said Kevin

In Class

"So, we're in the same class" Said Daisy to Peach, "Anyway, Steel told me that you know the name of the receiver of the scholarship"

"Ooo, they are Mario and Luigi, they're twin, but Luigi is taller" Answered Peach

"Hey! You want to see them? Kevin will bring them here as the twin are in the same class with us" Said Steel

Before answers, Kevin and his 2 friends come in

"Hey guys! My bag is so heavy" Said Kevin

"Here, let me help!" Said Cathleen from behind Kevin

"No need" Said Kevin sarcastically

"Hey, apparently that you two are new students, I'm Cathleen" Said Cathleen to the new students

"I'm Luigi and this is my twin brother Mario" Luigi introduces himself

"Nice to meet you" Said Cathleen

"Wait, you're in this class too?" Ask Kevin

"Yes" Said Cathleen

2 Months later…

"Well guys, this is your math result…." Said the math teacher, Mr. George

Soon…

"Well I got a 83 and Peach got 84, how about you guys?" Asked Daisy in disappointed voice

"I got 88, Steel got 90, and Derek got 96" Said Kevin in monotone voice, "O yeah and the tall genius got perfecto 100, and the fat one got 97"

"WTH?" Ask Steel

"Hey I got 88!" Said Cathleen, "how about you sisters?"

"I got 83 and Peach 84" Said Daisy

Cathleen smile

"She just got 88 and she became that proud?" Ask Derek

"Hey! You're insulting us!" Shout Peach

"Oops *Chuckle*" Said Derek, "No I mean this class average were 91, and she just got 88, but she became that proud of that"

"She's that proud cause she has beaten her sisters" Said Kevin

Lunch Time

"Hey Luigi, I heard you got 100, can I see it?" Asked Cathleen

"Well actually Princess Daisy borrowed mine and I don't think she will return it quickly" Answered Luigi

"So, may I sit beside you?" Said Cathleen

"Uhmmm, Sure" Replied Luigi

Meanwhile…

"Have you seen Luigi? I need to return his test" Said Daisy

"He's over there, sitting with a girl and I bet it's Cathleen" Replied Kevin

"What do you think about them?" Asked Steel


	2. Problem

Mushroom-Sarassaland Kingdom Union

Back here at chapter 2! ^_^ Hope you enjoy

"I think Cathleen is trying to attract people's attention" Said Derek quickly

"I think Cathleen likes him" Said Kevin slowly

"I think so too" Said Derek and Steel

Soon…

"Hmmm… Hey Luigi" Call Daisy slowly

"O what's wrong sister? Do you need something?" Asks Cathleen arrogantly

"I was talking to him-_-, not you" Said Daisy with disappointed face

"Do you need something?" Asked Luigi

"Well I just want to return your paper test that's all" Replied Daisy, "here"

Before Luigi could grab it, Cathleen grabs it first

"Whoa you got a perfecto! That's cool, congratulation!" Said Cathleen

"Thanks, and could you please give that paper to me?" Asked Luigi

"Sure" Said Cathleen happily

Daisy never feel that her stepsisters was so annoying

Later…

"Gosh, she's so annoying-_- I never feel that before" Complained Daisy

"It's time for you to feel that know" Said Derek, "Remember, she's just your stepsister, you won't know what'll she do to you, from now on, don't think that she's your sister anymore"

*Sigh* "I guess you're right" Said Daisy

"But don't take it too far, just be careful, ok?"

"Thanks Derek, I can't believe that you're so smart ^_^"

Some time later…

"Well, how much did you know about Cathleen?" Asked Steel

"Cathleen? I don't know, I just know that she is a Princess, that's all" Replied Luigi

"Where's your brother anyway?"

"I don't know, maybe he's hanging out with his friend or else"

"Did your mother cook something? I'm really hungry"

"She haven't cook anything"

"Let's find something"

"OK"

At the Palace…

"Well Daisy, next month, a couple of Princes and some local noble will come to the palace and you'll have to pick one of them" Said King Albert II

*Sigh* "Did this thing happen to every Prince/Princess?" Asked Daisy unhappily

"Of course"

Later…

"Hey Princess, I've got the name of the Princes and some nobles who will attend the royal ball next month" Said Toadsworth

"You do? I guess none of them were my choice" Said Daisy

"I guess so too, cause when I look at their face… OMG!"

"Can I look at their face?"

"You may see, I've some photos of them"

A moment later…

"Gosh!" Said Daisy

"Am I right? They're all bad-_-" Toadsworths response arrogantly, "listen, some of your friend might know your best choice"

"Who?"

"I don't know, I think his name is Iron or something"

*Laugh!* "He's steel! *Laugh* not Iron" *Laugh*

"You can ask him"

*Laugh* "I can't stop laughing"

"And one thing, don't tell His Majesty about this, Ok?"

"OK"

She text her friends on Blackberry Messanger via BBM Group

Daisy: Guys, come in!

Natasha: I'm here! What's wrong?

Natasha is one of Daisy's friend

Derek: What's wrong?

Daisy: This is bad, a royal ball will be held next month, and I have to dance with ugly jerk!

Natasha: LOL

Derek: It's a royal ball, you can't avoid it

Daisy: I know, but…

Kevin: Kevin is here!

Daisy: Hey Kevin! Can you figure out something?

Kevin: I agree with Derek, it's a ROYAL Ball, you can't do anything, even though with ugly jerks, you still have to dance-_-

Daisy: Nothing is solved-_- Where's Steel?

Derek: He's having dinner with the tall genius

Daisy: Luigi you mean?

Natasha: Everyone were talking about the 2 geniuses, I don't even their face-_-

Steel: Steel is here! ^_^ It looks like everybody was having a conflict=))

Daisy: Hey Steel! Do you know who is the perfect guy for me?

Steel: Of course I know! ^_^ Guess who is it?

Natasha: YOU!

Daisy: Are you crazy?

Derek: Kevin!=D

Steel: No!

Kevin: It's the tall genius

Natasha: You mean Derek? He's 173 cm tall, he got 96 on math and he has high IQ score

Peach: Of course it's not Derek! Use your brain!-_-

Steel: Kevin's right! The tall genius LUIGI!

Derek: :O, other boy will get jealous and start bullying Luigi due to his standard economy level and he isn't a noble either

Peach: He's right!

Daisy: Peach, where are you by the way?

Peach: I'm going shopping with my friends ^_^

Steel: I'm with Luigi now but why I didn't see his brother, is he with you now?

Peach: Yeah

Steel: What a relief, I think he's lost or something

Kevin: It's a bad idea to talk at the BBM, let's meet at some kind of café or something

Peach: You go first, cause I can't just leave my friends here

Derek: Tell them that your parents are looking for you =D

Peach: That's not possible!

At the Toad Town Café

"Hey Steel, with whom were you chatting to?" Asked Luigi curiously

"With some friends" Answered Steel

"I see" Answer Luigi, "So, where were we going?"

"You'll see"

"Oh don't surprise-_-"

"Don't worry" ^_^

At the Mushroom Kingdom Café

"So, you want to drink some coffee?" Asked Luigi

"Of course, I'll treat you ^_^! What do you want to drink?" Asked Steel

"Just Coffee Latte"

"OK"

Steel goes to the cashier to order, suddenly the gang come

"Is this?" Asked Derek

"Steel told me that he was here" Said Kevin

"Wait! Is that Luigi?" Asked Daisy

"Oh yes! Steel must be here!" Said Derek!

"Hey Luigi!" Called Kevin

"Oh hey Kevin!" Replied Luigi

Soon Cathleen and her sister Kelly come too…

"Oh no, the trouble makers is here!" Said Derek


End file.
